Show me the meaning of being lonely
by Violet-Shinigami
Summary: Heero goes on a mission. he comes back close to death and Duo helps him get to hospital. rating might go up. tell me what ya think plz :)!!


Show me the meaning of being lonely.  
  
  
  
// So many words for the broken heart. It's hard to see in a crimson love. So hard to breathe.walk with me and maybe//  
  
Duo sat on is bed watching the phone. He was expecting a phone call from his lover who hadn't called yet. He sat there with his knees held tightly to his chest as crystal tears slid down his cheeks. Violet eyes glared at the phone one last time before he got up off the satin sheets and walked over to the window.  
  
"Please call me." he softly whispered to the window as if it were his love. Slowly he closed his eyes and sighed as the sound of rain hitting the glass got louder. Duo wrapped his arms around his waist and walked to the door and flicked the light switch off and then left. Heero had gone on a mission a few weeks ago and the last Duo heard off him was that he was going to call him.  
  
He walked through the long corridor of the quiet house to the staircase and stood at the top. He sighed again and walked down them, his footsteps echoing through the house. He walked into the living room and stared at the wall before putting on some music. He was feeling alone so he put on 'Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely' by the Backstreet Boys. Slowly it played and he stood by the window and looked out at the dark cloudy sky and then down the gravel drive way for a car. He turned to look at the time briefly, 11:47 pm.  
  
//Nights of light so soon become. Wild and free.I can feel the sun. Your every wish will be done. They tell me//  
  
He stared out at the dull night and then at the warm log fire burning away not ten feet away from him. His head snapped up as Heero's car pulled to a stop outside. Heero swung the door open and his weak body fell out and hit the gravel beneath him. Duo gasped and ran for the front door and threw it open, running out into the rain. Heero spluttered and tried to pull himself off the floor then saw Duo's feet running towards him.  
  
//Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are? There's something missing in my heart//  
  
Duo came to a halt, skidding along the gravel and threw himself to the ground on his knees. Heero was still trying to get up as Duo kneeled beside him on the ground, the rain stinging their skin as it fell. When Duo saw what had happened to Heero, he started crying again. Heero had obviously been either hit in his Gundam or had self-detonated in order to save himself. Lightening flashed same distance away, lighting up the dark sky and Duo could see what his lover looked like. Heero had external injuries and possibly many internal ones too. An inch long cut along his forehead had made blood cover half of Heero's face and with the rain soaking them both, it made him look so helpless.  
  
Duo looked into those cobalt blue eyes and saw something, hopelessness and sorrow. His heartbeat increased as Heero's eyes widened to the size of little ping-pong balls and then back to their original size. Heero's breath was getting sharper and every so often he winced in pain. Duo lifted Heero on into his arms and held him tightly. He looked down into Heero's eyes once more and saw love, love that was never going to go away.  
  
//Life goes on, as it never ends. Eyes of stone observe the trends. They never say. Forever gaze if only. Guilty roads to an endless love. There's no control, are you with me now? Your every wish will be done. Then tell me//  
  
Duo cried harder and this time he screamed out curses at the sky. Heero lifted his hand to the soft skin on Duo's cheek and caressed it gently. He smiled as Duo stared back at him with not-so-huge eyes as they usually were. Heero jumped in pain as it soared through his chest and down to his thighs making him scream and tears began falling from those eyes. Duo leant down and kissed Heero's soft lips lovingly and Heero kissed back, his hand travelling to the back of Duo and pulling the hair tie out of his braid letting all the chestnut locks fall freely around them. Duo grinned at Heero and pulled him back into his arms.  
  
Heero let out a wail of sorrow as the thought of dying shot through his mind, thoughts of never seeing Duo again.those violet eyes and that long braid he adored. Duo looked down at him with concern in his eyes and then he thought that he should get him inside as carefully as possible.  
  
//Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are? There's something missing in my heart//  
  
Once inside, Duo laid Heero on the couch while he went to phone the paramedics. Heero lay on the couch as shots of tremendous pain ran throughout his entire body. Once Duo had done the call, he came back to Heero and watched over him. Both boys were soaked through to the bone and Duo's hair was dripping like a tap. Minutes passed and Hero's condition got worse, now he was coughing up blood and whimpering every time he inhaled. Duo was getting scared now and all he could do was watch Heero lie there in pain, suffering all that was possible in his state. Heero moved slightly and that made him scream out loud and roll off the couch and onto the floor. Duo leapt off the couch and was by Heero's side once again, but this Heero was unconscious.  
  
"Come on! Heero wake up! Please! Please wake up Heero, please!" Duo screamed uncontrollably as the sound of something heavy came up the driveway. Soon there was a loud knocking on the front door and Duo didn't bother getting up.  
  
"IT'S OPEN!" He yelled and the ET came running in with a stretcher, major first aid kit, neck brace and oxygen mask. They pulled Heero onto the stretcher and put on a neck brace and oxygen mask. Duo could only stare at the almost-dead Heero Yuy being wheeled towards an ambulance covered in all these gadgets to keep him alive. Once Heero was I the back of the ambulance he got hooked up to a heart monitor and one paramedic came out and looked at Duo.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" he asked and Duo nodded and walked towards the ambulance with the man in green and white. As they climbed in, the driver witched on the sirens and started to drive once the doors were closed.  
  
//There's nowhere to run. I have no place to go. Surrender my heart, body and soul. How can it be? You're asking me to feel things you never show. You were missing in my heart. Tell me why can't I be there where you are?//  
  
Heero was rushed straight into the ER room and the doctors and nurses set to work to keep him alive. Duo sat outside in the waiting area dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened? His lover nearly died in his arms is what just happened! Duo didn't keep the tears from falling freely down his red cheeks and on to his already soaking wet shirt. He sat there like that for about three hours before he fell asleep.  
  
Heero had an emergency operation on his scalp, stomach, right thigh and his lower back where internal injuries were more life threatening. He had his stomach pumped to get all of the blood out from a ruptured vessel, his right thigh bone had been smashed into eight pieces and had to be pinned back together in order for him to keep it. The laceration on his forehead actually ran from the left side of his scalp at the back, all the way to the right side of his forehead stopping just above his right eye, deep enough for stitches. His lower back had been crushed and it had to be pinned back together like his thigh and also had three 4cm long and wide metal plates put in. the doctors were amazed that he wasn't paralysed by the damaged that was caused to his spinal cord. Once the operation was over, after four hours, Heero was put in a small private room to rest until he woke up from his anaesthetic.  
  
//Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are? There's something missing in my heart//  
  
Duo was woken by a nurse just after Heero had arrived in his little room. He kneeled on the floor and shook Duo and looked at him until his eyes were fully open and he looked awake. The male nurse looked at him, he looked like there was only one meaning to his life and that the meaning was in that room, sleeping.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell? Mr. Yuy is out of theatre and is in a private room still under anaesthetic I'm afraid but he is alive and well thanks to you!" the tall, blond haired, blue eyed, gorgeous looking nurse told him and smiled when Duo's eyes lit up when he said that Heero was alive and well. Duo smiled and hugged the nurse, surprising the hell out of him.  
  
"Thank you so much! Do you know how long he will be in here?" Duo asked and the nurse looked through his notes.  
  
"That's what we're here for! And about eight to nine weeks or less, depends on how his condition turns. Could be bad or good.good I think!" The nurse smiled again and stood up looking at Duo.  
  
"Ummm.nurse." Duo started but was cut off by the male in front of him.  
  
"My name is Dillon by the way so you can call me that instead of 'nurse' OK?" Dillon said and Duo smiled and began to finish off what he was saying.  
  
"Ok Dillon! My name's Duo. Do you know whether I can see Heero or not?" Duo asked and Dillon just smiled again.  
  
"Yes Duo, you can see him now. You are a relative aren't you?" Duo's smile disappeared and he blushed a little. Dillon was curious.  
  
"Ummm.not exactly. I'm his.his.his boyfriend," Duo said looking at his feet wishing he could kick himself. There was nothing to be embarrassed by; just the fact that they were lovers was a little hard to tell a person that's all. Dillon smiled and put a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"That's fine! Nothing to be ashamed by Duo, I'm gay too. So, yes you can see him and if you need someone to talk to.just ask for Dillon and I'll come see you OK?" he smiled and Duo looked up, quite shocked that this gorgeous man who looked straight as a rake was gay. Now he had someone he could talk to and relate to but as much as he wanted to at that moment, the American teen just wanted to go to his sleeping beauty and the next ward.  
  
"Thank you so much Dillon! And I think I might need to talk to someone later or something." Duo smiled as they began to walk off in Heero's direction. Once they were there, Dillon opened the door and let Duo in telling him that he'd see him later before he was called away. Duo sat by Heero's bed and listened to the sound of beeping coming from the heart monitor and the soft sound of breathing from Heero. Duo gently held Heero's soft hand in is and looked at him lying there in a drugged sleep.  
  
"Heero? I am so happy now that I know you aren't going to leave me! I was listening to that Backstreet Boys song, 'show me the meaning' one and I thought that I might know what the meaning of being lonely really meant if you left me alone in this dark, dull crazy world by myself! I don't think I'd be able to go on without you by my side or if you weren't there to kiss all my pain away or to hold me and keep me safe. I don't even want to imagine it either coz I know it would be terrible!" Duo spoke softly and rubbed Heero's hand. Duo sighed and looked at the clock on the light blue wall. The room was dim but he could just about see the time, 3:07 am. Duo was tired and heavy so he decided to sleep with his head next to Heero's side on the bed. As Duo drifted off to a normal sleep, Heero's fingers moved making Duo jump.  
  
//Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are? There's something missing in my.heart//  
  
Duo lifted his head to look into those cobalt blue eyes that were smiling. Heero was looking down at his lover with smiling eyes and a smile on his drugged looking face. Duo smiled and leant up to hug Heero very carefully. Heero's arms wrapped around his waist tightly and Duo's round Heero's neck. Duo lightly kissed Heero's cheek and slowly sat back down in his place not breaking the gaze they held.  
  
"I'll never leave you alone Duo, never!" Heero said softly as he looked into those violet pools for the first time in hours. Duo was shocked inside because he didn't think Heero heard him talking to him but he now knew that he did!  
  
"I know you won't and I'll never leave you alone either!" Duo smiled at Heero and kissed his hand. Heero smiled and watched as Duo did so.  
  
"So? Did they tell you at all how long I will be in here?" Heero asked as he looked around the room. A very cosy, cute and smart looking ward room.  
  
"Yep! Eight to nine weeks.depends on how you recover coz if you get better sooner rather than later you can leave sooner!" Duo smiled again. Heero smiled at the happiness he could hear in Duo's voice. Heero motioned for Duo to come closer so that he could kiss him properly his time. Duo got up and moved closer to Heero's face and leant over to kiss him, his braid dropping on the pillow next to him. Duo kissed Heero's soft lips and caressed his face with the hand that wasn't holding up, stopping him from falling on Heero. Duo felt Heero run his tongue alone his bottom lip and he allowed him to enter. They kissed passionately for a while. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, seeing the reflection of their own feeling.love. After a while Duo told Heero to go back to sleep and that he would be sat there when he woke up. Duo fell asleep on the chair next to Heero's bed, hands linked together.  
  
Dillon came back to check on Duo at 6am, just as his night shift ended. He saw him sleeping holding Heero's hand and Dillon just smiled. Awww! Look at that, so sweet! Now that's what I call love! He thought and got a pen out and wrote Duo a little letter. Once he had written it, he left. He knew he would see Duo that night so he just walked away, smiling.  
  
Duo woke up later on that morning and found the little letter next to him. He opened it a read it.  
  
Duo,  
  
I came in to check on you just before my shift ended, just to see if you were ok and all. You were asleep so I left this note for you. You and Heero are so sweet together and I hope you two are really happy! It made me happy to see such a perfect couple! I know for a fact I'll see you later on tonight, so if you want to talk or whatever I'll be here! I hope that you have found a real friend in me, coz I know I have in you. I'll be able to have a 30 minute brake at 3am so if you are awake and still here then, you'll can find me in the staff room or the cafeteria. So until tonight...bye!  
  
Dillon x  
  
Duo smiled and folded it back up and put it in his pocket. Dillon was so sweet and caring, a brilliant nurse. Duo really wanted him as a friend because he was just someone he connected to instantly. Duo smiled again and couldn't wait until later that night to thank Dillon and talk for a while. Duo looked down at his love, sleeping like a rock again. Heero had a smile on his face though.probably dreaming of me! Duo thought and giggled quietly. He lay his head back down and fell asleep again. Until tonight kept going through his mind, he had found a new caring, friendly, happy, and loving friend.like Quatre but he was on the other side of the damn world with Trowa and Wufei. Just before Duo's off switch was flicked he thought I have to tell the guys too!  
  
The two boys slept hand in hand once again, dreaming of each other. Duo was glad he didn't have to know what the meaning of being lonely was or even felt like. He didn't need to know either coz he wasn't alone anymore, he never was and never will be. 


End file.
